Sorriso Vazio
by Akari-chan
Summary: [completo]"O cheiro inconfundível de morte o enojava. Ele estava impregnado no lugar, no ar, em sua roupa e corpo e em volta do garoto com olhos de gato, que sorria um sorriso vazio."


Escrevi a fic. Fiquei sem idéias para o final. Li O Senhor das Moscas. Reescrevi a maldita achando que podia imitar o estilo legal desse livro. Não deu certo, mas anyway, tabém não deu para as fics de SdM do De qualquer jeito, tem uma boa fic Ralph/Simon lá, leiam.   
Esperem.  
Isso me lembra que essa fic vai conter um quase nada de Alguém que não vou dizer, mas é totalmente óbvio/Nichrom (eu espero, porque essa era realmente a intenção, embora eu desconfie que você só verá isso se tiver uma mente negra como a minha...) e outra coisa que eu me esqueci, então deixa pra lá. Mas vocês me conhecem. Tenham cuidado.  
Ps: Leiam também aquela fic chamada "Therapy". Se esta fic não está como deveria ser, a culpa é totalmente dela (sim, eu estou culpando outra pessoa por minha incompetência. De novo.).Está na seção de humor e - sim, estragou o meu para escrever essa fic de forma séria por causa da infame piadinha do "Does he SUCK in bed, or does he suck in bed?".  
Ps2: Desculpem, eu não consigo me controlar nessas notas.

----------- 

_"Nii-san? Onde você está indo?" O garoto que tinha mais ou menos 13 anos perguntou, como se não soubesse a resposta. Ele balançou a cabeça para o lado timidamente, esperando que o homem que estava na sua frente falasse.  
"Lutar" Ele disse, sorrindo. "Nós Patch temos nossas obrigações. __Logo logo você vai entender, onii-chan."  
"Mas você vai voltar, ne?" O garotinho perguntou com preocupação, esfregando as mãos de ansiedade.   
"Eu sempre voltei, ne?" Ele imitou o irmão mais novo, fazendo-o se irritar um pouco. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo do garoto, que corou violentamente.  
"Pare com isso, eu não sou vai criança"  
"Tudo bem" De novo aquele sorriso "A gente se vê mais tarde"  
O garoto Nichrom ficou vendo seu "nii-san" se afastar, com o Oracle Bell no pulso indicando um local e um nome que ele não conseguiu compreender. Ele queria saber contra quem o irmão ia lutar. Queria acompanhá-lo, torcer por ele. Tentou ir atrás dele, mas Chrom - como era chamado - apressou o passo.  
"Espera!" Gritou o menino. Mas o Patch correu, deixando Nichrom sozinho.  
"Nii-san?! Nii-san?!" Ele olhou ao redor com o coração batendo forte enquanto via o único membro restante de sua família desaparecer na escuridão. Resolveu correr, se apressando para alcançá-lo. Ele mesmo entrou nas trevas, e corria com toda a força com que suas pernas permitiam. Não se passou muito tempo e elas começaram a falhar. Os vultos da escuridão pairavam por sobre sua cabeça, os gemidos que eles soltavam se transformando em guinchos aterrorizadores. O cansaço era muito, mas ele não parou um minuto sequer. Mesmo como suor fazendo suas roupas colarem no corpo, a trança quase desfeita e a boca seca, continuou procurando, afastando os espíritos malignos com suas mãos frágeis.   
Ele esbarrou em alguém, o que o fez cair com toda força no chão.  
"Nii-san?" Perguntou, mas não ouviu resposta. Colocou suas mãos no chão para poder se levantar e se surpreendeu ao sentir que ele estava úmido. Levantou-as até as colocar na frente dos seus olhos.  
Vermelhas.  
Sufocou um grito de pavor e olhou para quem havia esbarrado.  
Olhos amarelos como o de um gato brilhavam no escuro. Era um garoto da idade de Nichrom. Ele segurava o Oracle Bell de seu irmão na mão esquerda e uma lança na outra mão.   
  
**Como ele fez isso? Como ele pode fazer isso?**  
  
Nichrom sabia que o sangue que escorria dela ainda estava quente, e o corpo de seu irmão estava ali também. O cheiro inconfundível de morte o enojava.   
  
**Ele é como eu. Ele é uma criança. Como ele pode fazer isso?**  
  
Ele estava impregnado no lugar, no ar, em sua roupa e corpo e em volta do garoto com olhos de gato, que sorria um sorriso vazio. O menino de trança tentou andar para trás desajeitadamente.  
  
** Ele não é como eu. Eu não sou assim... **  
  
Os olhos amarelos se voltaram para ele, o recriminando.  
  
** Pare de me olhar, não olhe pro meu rosto.**  
  
Nichrom esperou com os olhos fechados.  
Era a única coisa que podia fazer.  
  
_-----------

_  
_ Era sempre assim, e nunca havia deixado de ser. Ele havia tendo esse sonho desde que seu irmão fora morto, há dois anos. Talvez, talvez ele pudesse chamar de pesadelo, mas isso seria admitir que sua vida era um. O garoto havia crescido neste espaço de tempo. Memórias de antes foram apagadas, e a única coisa que ele tinha para lembrar-se de seu irmão mais velho e da vida que levara até então era esse sonho ao qual se agarrava. Ele sabia que acordaria chocado, muitas vezes chorando e suando, imaginando suas mãos brancas sujas com o sangue do irmão. Já se acostumara com isso, porém. Fora obrigado a se acostumar.  
Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Ele não conseguia mais ficar triste, embora as lágrimas sempre o lembrassem. Você poderia dizer que é cruel, mas nada para aquele garoto seria tão cruel como a morte do irmão. Agora, só restava a ele o ódio, a raiva da pessoa que matara seu irmão. Ele iria se vingar... Iria acabar com os pesadelos que o assombravam a noite.  
"Nichrom?" O garoto ouviu _ele_ dizer. Virou-se rapidamente no futon para depois se ajoelhar na frente _dele_, com a testa encostada no chão, demonstrando respeito.   
"Hai?" Nichrom continuou de cabeça abaixada, não ousando levantá-la. _Ele_ sorriu. O novo Patch ficou vermelho involuntariamente, se lembrando do sorriso de seu irmão.  
"Pode levantar a cabeça" Uma risada foi ouvida. "Eu não ligo pra esses costumes antigos."  
"Ma-mas..." Nichrom hesitou por um segundo. _Ele_ levou sua mão até o rosto do garoto menor, levantando-o e o forçando a o olhar.  
"Não confia o suficiente em mim para me olhar diretamente nos meus olhos?"  
"Não é isso, senhor. Eu... Eu confio no senhor, claro." O vermelho cobria suas bochechas.  
""timo" Novamente, um sorriso. "Porque eu achei uma coisa que eu sei que pode te interessar." Um pequeno bilhete foi colocado nas mãos do garoto, junto com uma foto. O sorriso embaraçado de uma criança tímida desapareceu quando ele a viu, e, com as pupilas dilatadas, o garoto Nichrom deu um sorriso vazio.  
"Eu estava certo?"  
"Sim. Eu vou até onde o assassino do meu irmão está." A foto de um garoto de cabelo azul e olhos amarelos que estava na mão dele foi amassada junto com o bilhete.  
"Vai matá-lo?"  
"Talvez." Nichrom iria, com certeza. _Ele_ sabia disso, mas escondeu seu sorriso. "Muito obrigado pela informação" O irmão de Chrom se curvou novamente. "Adeus."  
"Até mais tarde..." Ele disse, enquanto via o garoto ir embora. A porta fechou, e ele sorriu o mesmo sorriso vazio. "Não me desaponte."  
  
-----------  
  
Ren se lembrava vagamente daquele garoto de trança. Sim, sabia que havia matado seu irmão. Mas ele já havia se lamentado tempo demais por isso, e lutava para ser o Shaman King e desfazer o mal que cometera. Não que Nichrom soubesse disso.   
O chinês se viu lutando contra o outro garoto derrepente. Foi tudo muito rápido. Desviou do primeiro golpe do garoto, mas não teve coragem de perfura-lo com sua lança. Esse foi seu erro, pois nessa hora Nichrom desferiu o segundo golpe, atravessando sua barriga, o jorro de sangue quente espirrando em seu rosto e manchando sua roupa.  
  
_ O cheiro inconfundível de morte o enojava.   
  
**Morte, morte, morte... Eu o matei.**  
  
Ele estava impregnado no lugar, no ar, em sua roupa e corpo e em volta do garoto com olhos de gato, que sorria um sorriso vazio. O menino de trança tentou andar para trás desajeitadamente.  
  
**Eu tirei todo seu sangue, eu parei seu coração.**  
  
Os olhos amarelos se voltaram para ele, o recriminando.  
  
**Agora eu sou como ele.**  
  
Nichrom esperou com os olhos fechados.  
Era a única coisa que podia fazer.  
_


End file.
